It's Love, so don't bother
by Shinji615
Summary: It's not like Grimmjow never tried, he even went away mind u. Facts are even settled: He has his own busy life, it's actually great. Everything is in its own status quo. One thing though, he still has his eyes nailed for 9 years on a certain Ichigo, the lover of his dad..


**It's Love, so don't bother**

 _ **9 years since Grimm left. He was no longer the brat Ichigo tried to take care of and a lot of things changed. One thing never did though, Grimmjow's still in love with his father's lover- Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

 _Disclaimer: Taking no ownership pf the awesome Bleach_

 _OCs/AU so yeah... :) There's a lot of OCs here and you may cringe by how awkward my English is so be wary.._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Japan Once Again**

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck for the lack of word is beyond cat pissed. Here she was, rushed out from a meeting, been stuck on traffic, and have been pressed on a cramped elevator just five minutes ago.

And what does she get? _A penthouse with a moaning bitch riding a blue haired bastard who is still oblivious of her presence._

"wow, do you want me to record it and sell it on some pervs who lack of hobbies other than masturbating Grimmjow?" Apparently she was talking to the blue bastard.

The said bastard grins.

The bitch screamed.

" **Out"** One word from her with a raised eyebrow and hands crossed on her chest.

The bitch _,' yes bitch' since hey, I don't know her name_ , then looked at her with a flushed red face.. " Who do you think you are to-".

"You heard her.. ..out" It was Grimmjow who cut her off firmly.

 **SLAP**. Insert the bitch gathering her clothes then walked out slamming the door.

"Serves you right bastard… The bitch is a different woman from last time…again" she had seen his women ranging from models to actress, from young wild rich ladies to a much refined women there was.. _Then becomes cheap whores underneath Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,_ Nel smirked at that idea.

Most probably the things linking these women with each other is that their hot, pretty and sexy.

It took a minute before Grimmjow was completely _'covered',by covered she meant a towel_ and sit with her on the couch "Did you enjoy the show?" he was grinning maniacally

Nel rolled her eyes on his antiques. Expect Grimmjow to start a conversation with a lame pervert joke. "And you expect me to think that this was the reason you called me, brother?"

Yes, shamefully. The bastard who was slapped by the bitch a while ago was his dearest stepbrother. He has the I'm-the-alpha kind of bitchiness but he has his good sides too.. _if you really looked deeply enough_..

She was younger than him by five years but she was a lot more mature than him

She sighed and looks at him "So you're really going back to Japan? You never visited them for almost nine years Grimmy.."

"Well my old man wants me back there.. Something about a party for his company.. Even Starrk insisted me on coming"

"Starrk? Your adopted brother?"

"Yes, _adopted_ but still the big brother nonetheless.. He insisted up to the point of threatening me.. It's a matter of survival ya know" Grimm stands up went to the far left of his living room and Nel saw the unnoticed beloved pet a while ago of his brother there.. " I'm probably going to stay there for a while so could you look out for her while I'm gone?"

"'course I'll take care of Hichii…" She said and likewise approach the 'baby' of his brother and patted her..

"Great" he said shortly and left them to finish packing for his travel..

" I can't believe your master was actually having sex four hours before his flight.." Nel was pouting and planted her hands on the pet's face "You could've scratched and bit the biatch a while go you know"

That _did_ happen more than once. Hichii, the beloved panther, after all, is far much more demanding than a pregnant wife having his cravings when it comes to his master's attention.. Perhaps she was just lazy the whole day and haven't had the energy to step up and ruin Grimm's steamy exercise.

After some simple hugs and goodbye, Grimmjow left Nel with the black panther who is lounging at the biggest sofa on the living room already acting like a boss she was made to be.. They were both lying there after a while when she felt a vibration underneath one of the pillows and found out it was her brother's phone

"Too late to tell him that now. Oh well, he must have brought another one anyway" Nel took a peak on who was the caller and raised an eyebrow.. She looked at her companion and brushed her fur "Nine years neh Hichii…"

The phone was still vibrating and the screen showed _' Ichigo '_

 **xxx International Airport, Japan; 3:45 P.M**

A guy that goes by the name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was NOT a man of patience. So yes, he was pissed aside from his delayed flight, no one was actually waiting for him at the stupid airport and his father's party starts at great.

"Tsk.. What a great way to welcome me" he reaches the pocket on his jacket only to realize that his phone wasn't there "Really, really fucking great! Fuck now how am I supposed to contact those freaks?!"

He probably dropped his phone on his sofa before he left. He has one on his baggage but was too lazy to even look for it "Those shits better has a good fucking excuse for not showing up!"

"If you wanted to have streamers and banners welcoming you here you should have informed us you know"

" Well I actually thought you had the brains to actually think and not wait for me to inform you shitheads" He was now grinning looking at the said person who interrupted him

"I do have the brains but I prefer using them in much more sensible things Grimmjow"

"Shut up. Man, you're as emotionless as ever, Ulqui-chan" the said person just shrugs and pats his shoulder

"I would prefer if you would not call me that terrible name. And you're still stupid and childish for a 27 year old man 'little' brother" he was throwing insults at him but with the lack of venom on it

 _Yes ladies and gents, meat the 'big brother' of mine who is older by me by two years, Ulquiorra._

He change his attention towards the smirking guy standing beside Ulquiorra, the other 'big bro' "Starrk.."

"so.. After nine years.. Welcome back brother"

* * *

The party being held is living up with Grimm's expectations: A total bore.

It was a celebration for his father's newest hotel and at the same time commemorating their company's anniversary. _A_ nd to keep a 'good image' in front of their 'valued' guests, they were forced to have a complete attendance..

He loves attention and he was practically living with it but the scrutiny of his father's visitors is something he honestly hates. But because they were 'asked' by their father to 'behave', tolerance is set up to the highest level.

The boring celebration did turned out to be quite entertaining after a few hours when the said place became a reunion for him.

"Well I let my dad drag me into this coz I thought this was your funeral"

"I see, so the stupidity was actually a permanent trait of yours Nnoi" A smirking pink haired glasses guy said "And who sets up a funeral on a grand hotel anyway?"

"Ugh, Grimmy's dad?" Nnoi idiotically offers "And the black suits never suits you Szayel"

"Your stupidity aside though, I didn't seriously thought you'll be interested at your dad's business Mister Nnoitora. I thought you're just for kicking and punching eh?"

"Ha-ha. And I thought you're just for chicks and pissing off your dad neh Mister I-own-my-own-company-and-I'm-famous _J_ aegerjaque _z_?" Nnoi then took another sip on his drink.

They're at the far back of the hotel for a little privacy. Nnoitora was one of his best bud ways back when he was still at the top of his father's list of headaches. _He still was but they both learned how to simply ignore and tolerate each other's guts_. They probably clicked right away because the two have workaholic for a father and both just love the word that is equivalent with trouble.

Together with them were Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shuhei and Szayzel. The latter being the sanest, just a little.

"They called us troublemakers but now look at us" It was Renji who voiced out his thoughts. All of them are unexpectedly at the peak of their success.

"This just show that ya can't actually judge a fucking person on how he makes a shit of himself"

" Yea but your words are still full of shits Nnoi" Ikkaku intervened " though looking at Renji, I guess ya're right. ye didn't become homo and actually realized he's down with our Ruki-chan right here!"

"I actually did not expect Ren to be able to get a move on in his obsession with nii-sama.. Well if Niisan didn't actually left Tokyo maybe then Renji is still completely stalking everything that he does.." It was Rukia who was grinning at her now fiancé's blushing face while Grimmjow and the rest were laughing at his expense

"give me a break will you?! That was years ago man!"

"and he wasn't the only one who was seriously obsessed and got totally whipped might I remind you all" and of course expect Shuhei to make everything awkward.

All eyes suddenly focused on Gimm and knowing eyes calculating every nook of his face

"What?" he asks nonchalantly

Ikkakku raised his eyebrows and smirk at him "playing dummy aren't we Grimmy?".

He rolled his eyes. Course he guessed what they are talking about "That was practically nine years people so might as well drop it"

"How can we? Those were the only times that I saw this shitty grimmy actually tried to please someone!" Ikkaku cackles

"Remember when he aced all of his subjects that _he_ tutored? That was fuckin damn cute Grimmy-chan" _Great. Yumichika decided to join the teasing as well_

"yes yes I was fuckin cute and obsessed with him. Happy?" Grimmjow said sarcastically

"Aren't you still?" Rukia probes

He looks at them seriously "Time flies, Rukia.. I'm a grown man now and can take a loss when I know I'm at a losing side already". He smiled sadly "And I already lost before the competition even started"

No one made fun of him after what he told them. These shitheads grew up with him and they knew what he did and as corny as it was, they probably knew how serious he was back then and how fucked up the situation were.

" Besides it'll never worked out anyway"

Did he say his friends were the best?

No, right?

Because they are the biggest jerks with their doubtful looks and smug faces right after what he just said. _And i actually thought they sympathize with me_..He's trying his very damn best not to slaughter his friends right there and then and it pisses him off knowing what the hell those smug faces even meant.

A**holes.

"Grimm?"

 ** _Well, fuck._**

Before he could even say anything, he was suddenly embraced tightly. Even if his mind was in a blur at the moment he didn't miss the challenging looks his friends were giving him so he tried to separate himself from the deadly hug.

"Ichi…" he was rewarded by that same warm smile he always wore years ago, the same smile that made his heart flutter and the very same that broke it

 **. . _not that he was aware of it_**

"Grimm!"

"huh? Oh sorry Ichi..just got distracted a little" "Seriously Grimm, did you leave your brain back in Germany?"

"Sorry Ichi.." he smiled slightly. _right, back to Ichi.'_

The guy, no, man trying to get his attention was the well-known Ichigo Kurosaki. Precisely popular from his friends because his name was apparently fifty percent involved in their way of teasing him and always gets them lea _st_ harmed whenever he retaliate.

When Ichigo came to their group a while ago his friends 'kindly' suggested to skip the dull party and declared 'get drunk until you drop' which they already were on a bar a few blocks away from their hotel. Ichigo's friends that are invited at the party came with them were dead to the world already.

The two of them plus the only couple of the group are the only sober ones left although Renji was already too far from being just 'tipsy'. It was good that Ichi's close friend, Chad, was the owner of the bar and they're currently at the said guy's private room.

Ichigo was the one to break the silence between them "So how was your stay in Germany? You never came back even once after you left us here"

He mildly stirs his glass not looking at him "It's been pretty busy. When mom and her husband both died I needed to look after what's been left ya know…"

"…And I always call you Ichi, I never cut my ties with you and the shitheads here" _even if he wants to, he couldn't bring himself to actually cut himself completely_ "Well enough of me already, let's talk about you now Ichi.. how was working in the hospital feels like? They're not treating you like some slave are they? " Grimmjow wasn't looking at that moment so he looked at his direction when he didn't hear any reply only to find a downcast Ichigo

"Ichi?"

"Oh..ugh, I already dropped it a year ago Grimm.." he tried to fake his smile but Grimmjow reads him like an open book " Your dad insisted that I should just stop so-"

"-But you _love_ bein a doctor, Ichi! Wasn't that what you wanted, and wasn't that what your mom had wanted you to be?!" he was shocked that Ichigo, of all people, would give up halfway his dream. As far as he knows, and believe him he knows a _lot,_ Ichigo is a person who is always driven to do what he wants and he treasures his mom to a point of adoration

"He was against it and more often than not have been the source of our fights and I don't like that.."

"You're not some kind of an idiot to give up something you passionately dreamed of just because my dad said so" he still insisted

"Grimm, I love Souske." _**Ouch**_ "And I know he loves me as much as I do. I yearned to be a doctor, I really do but with all the things he has done for me, I can't let a single misunderstanding break us apart.."

Ichigo didn't notice him clenching his fist

"You love him that much huh" Grimmjow tried to hide how tormented he was

Ichigo gave him a smile. "Yes"

' _Way to actually kill someone, Ichi..'_

It's been over an hour before Ichigo have chosen to call it a night and just dunk his head on Grimmjow's shoulder unaware of the others' distress.

Despite him feeling a bit drunk from the many alcohols he has taken, a lot of things keep playing on his head and Ichigo's proximity isn't helping the situation either.

He really was an obsessive idiot who still bother to feel anguish and hurt when it's already established that Souske Aizen is the ever famous owner of the many huge hotels in Japan, adopted two talented and known business icons of the country, father of a young popular chief executive and a former model named Grimmjow Jaegerjaques-Aizen. And the lover for nine years of a certain Ichigo Kurosaki.

" _you'll understand me once you fell in love Grimm…"_

He let out a sigh.

"Already did, Ichigo.. already fuckin fell flat and crushed coz ya weren't even there"

I don't know if this is even worth a shot but still thanks for even clicking even. ^_^

A/N So what do you guys think? I'm a real amateur here so let me see what you guys think. r.r!


End file.
